Lily
by Warm Shadow
Summary: Lilys erstes Jahr in Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Der erste Schultag

Lily stand vor dem Bahnhof Kings Cross, neben ihr die misstrauisch blickende Petunia.

Petunia war ihre ältere Schwester.

OooO

Sie hatte große Augen gemacht, als am Anfang der Sommerferien eine Eule in die Küche geflogen war und einen Brief für Lily abgegeben hatte.

Während Lily den Brief gelesen hatte, hatten sich ihre Augen geweitet. Sie war aufgeregt zu ihrem Vater gerannt und hatte ihm den Brief in den Schoß geworfen.

Er hatte ihn nur kurz überflogen und dann laut gerufen: "Liebling, komm her und sieh dir das an".

So fing die spannende Geschichte der kleinen Lily Evans an.

Sie stand also mit Petunia dort vor dem großen Eingang, ihre Eltern waren schon vorgegangen um das Gleis Neundreiviertel zu suchen.

Petunia ging vor drehte sich um, winkte Lily ihr zu folgen und lief geradeaus zu einem Hot Dog Stand.

"Willst du auch eins?", fragte Petunia und Lily nickte.

Petunia kaufte zwei Hot Dogs, die sie dann genüsslich aßen.

Sie entdeckten ihre Eltern verzweifelt in der Ecke stehend, neben sich die Koffer und den Käfig mit der Eule drin.

OooO

Während der Ferien war eine so genannte Professor McGonagall aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und hatte Lily und ihre Eltern in die Winkelgasse geführt, wo sie alles, was für Lilys Schuljahr in Hogwarts gebraucht wurde holen konnten. Die Professorin drückte ihnen eine Einkaufsliste in die Hand und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten, sie würden schon alles finden.

So besorgten sie Kessel, Umhänge, Zutaten für den Unterricht und vieles mehr. Nach vielem Betteln und Bitten bekam Lily dann schließlich auch einen Waldkauz, den sie dann Theodore nannte. Ein sehr eigenwilliger Kauz, muss man sagen. Er hatte eine rostbraune Farbe und große, dunkle Augen.

OooO

Lily und Petunia liefen zu ihren Eltern und hörten ihnen schweigend zu.

"Ach Hanna! es gibt kein Gleis Neundreiviertel. Du hast ja gehört, keiner der Schaffner kennt dieses Gleis. Eher halten die uns für verrückt.", sagte Ted Evans, der Vater von Lily und Petunia.

"Ja, ich weiß. aber die denken sich so was doch nicht aus!", erwiderte Hanna Evans, Ehefrau von Ted und Mutter von den beiden Mädchen.

Die beiden diskutierten eine Weile, bis ein Mann zu ihnen hinüber kam. Er war in etwa so alt wie Mr. Evans.

"Entschuldigung, aber ich habe ihr Gespräch mitgehört. Mein Name ist Raymond Lupin, sollen beide hier nach Hogwarts?"

Er zeigte auf die Mädchen.

"Ah, können sie uns weiterhelfen? Wir finden das Gleis Neundreiviertel nicht!", sagte Mrs. Evans.

Raymond Lupin nickte mit dem Kopf zum Gleis neun, drehte sich dabei um und zeigte damit, sie sollten ihm folgen.

Die Familie Evans folgte ihm.

Sie gingen zu einer kleinen Gruppe, die aus zwei Erwachsenen und zwei Jungs bestand.

Der eine Junge sah ungewöhnlich gut aus der andere eher durchschnittlich. Er fiel Lily eher nur deswegen auf, weil er sich dauernd durch die Harre fuhr. Petunia fand ihn gleich toll.

Die beiden Erwachsenen waren jedoch diejenigen, die am meisten auffielen. Sie hatten die komischste Zusammenstellung von Klamotten an, die Lily je gesehen hatte. Sie musste sich das Lachen wirklich verkneifen.

Die Frau trug eine braune Lederhose und ein grünes Top, darüber eine himbeerrote Bluse und einen mülleimerdeckelgroßen gelben Hut mit einer grünen Schleife. Der Mann dagegen war ganz in schwarz gekleidet mit einem auffälligen Umhang. Man hätte meinen können, die beiden wollten zum Fasching.

Auch Mrs. Evans schaute zuerst verdattert drein, entschied sich dann aber anscheinend nichts zu sagen.

Die Frau nickte freundlich als ihr Blick auf Lily fiel.

"Ah, du willst also auch nach Hogwarts? Na dann sind das deine neuen Klassenkameraden." Sie zeigte auf die beiden Jungen und fügte dann hinzu: "Das hier ist James", sie zeigte auf den Jungen mit den strubbeligen Haaren, „ und das ist Sirius; er ist zwar nicht mein Sohn wie James, aber fast so etwas!" Nun denn, wir sind die Potters!"

Sie schaute freundlich rüber zu Petunia. Sie zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Aber du bist keine Hexe!"

Petunia erwiderte kühl: "Das weiß ich wohl."

Trotz dieser Antwort schaute die Frau freundlich, wandte sich dann aber ab um weiter mit ihrem Mann zu diskutieren.

Mr. Potter meldete sich zu Wort:" Lasst uns gehen, der Zug wird nicht auf uns warten. So, und zum Gleis neundreiviertel gehts genau hier lang."

Er zeigte direkt auf die Säule der Bahnsteige 9 und 8.

"Sie müssen direkt durch diese Steinerne Säule gehen und schon sind sie auf dem gesuchten Gleis. Ich weiß, am Anfang ist es ziemlich ungewohnt für Muggel aber das klappt schon. Ich mach es vor und alle anderen kommen nach."

Mr. Potter ging zu dem Gestein lehnte sich unauffällig dagegen und im nächsten Moment war er auch schon verschwunden.

Danach machten der Rest der Potters es ihm nach.

Lily zögerte erst dann nahm sie ihren Koffer und Theodore, ging auf die Absperrung zu und war ebenfalls verschwunden. Petunia schaute sich erst misstrauisch um, nahm ihre Eltern bei der Hand und verschwand ebenfalls mit ihnen.

Lily, ihre Schwester und ihre Eltern fanden sich auf dem Gleis neundreiviertel wieder.

Überall waren Menschen mit Umhängen, mit Katzen und Eulen andere Kinder, die anscheinend älter waren als Lily, ließen Dinge durch die Luft fliegen. Aber das Schönste von allem war der große Zug aud dem mit prächtigen Lettern stand- Hogwarts Express-.

Ihre Mutter stupste sie an. Lily drehte sich fragend um.

"Schätzchen, dein Vater und ich müssen jetzt zur Arbeit. Machs gut ja?! Und schick unbedingt einen Brief, da kannst du uns alles erzählen was du erlebst."

Sie gab Lily eine dicken Schmatzer auf die Stirn und drehte sich um. Petunia winkte ihr, und ihr Vater umarmte sie ein letztes Mal. Dann verschwanden die drei.

Lily schaute sich um. Sie kam sich so hilflos vor. Der Schaffner pfeifte ein letztes Mal und Lily stieg hastig in den Express.

Auf den Gängen war es sehr zugestopft. Man konnte weder vor noch zurück. Allmählich lehrten sich die Gänge, alle fanden einen Platz, außer Lily. Immer weiter ging sie nach hinten auf der Suche nach einem Platz. Dann endlich war ein Platz frei in einem Abteil. Da waren drei Mädchen, nicht älter als Lily und alle kicherten und wirkten sehr albern. Lily wollte sich da ungern hinsetzen, aber es gab ja keine andere Möglichkeit.

"Tschuldige, darf ich mich da hinsetzen?", fragte Lily leise.

Einen Moment waren ide Mädchen still, dann finge sie wieder an zu kichern bis eine unbemerkbar den Kopf nickte.

Lily verstaute Theo und den Koffer und setzte sich auf den freien Platz am Fenster.

Sie seufzte. Na das kann ja heiter werden...

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!!

Bitte schreibt mir!! . 


	2. Chapter 2

ja das zwote...

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir außer die Story! Ich danke Joane für diese wunderschönen fantasievollen Bücher, an denen ich jetzt meine Fantasie ausleben darf... .

dann wollte ich noch hinzufügen, dass diese Geschichte nicht wirklich überwältigend spannend ist, es is für diejenigen, die Spaß an Lilys Leben haben...-.-

Viel Spaß!!!:)

* * *

Freundinnen fürs Leben?

Jetzt saß Lily schon ganze zwei Stunden mit den Tussis fest. Sie hatte sich alle genau angesehen. Die Eine, die immer am lautesten lachte, war wohl eine Asiatin, die andern beiden sahen genau gleich aus. Daraus schloss Lily, das die beiden Zwillinge waren. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sie sich ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche geholt. Es war schon gebraucht, wurde dafür aber neu gebunden. Als Lily in den Sommerferien das Buch fand, wollte sie es unbedingt haben.Dieses Buch enthielt alle Informationen über Hogwarts. Von den dunkelsten und verstecktesten Kerkern, bis zu den höchsten Türmen.

Immer wieder reckte Lily ihren Kopf aus dem Fenster um vielleicht ein kleines Stückchen Hogwarts zu erblicken.

" Du wirst das Schloss so schnell nicht sehen. Es dauert noch ewig, bis wir da sind."

Lily erschrak.

Sie drehte sich um, eines der beiden Zwillinge hatte doch tatsächlich mit ihr geredet. Lily dachte nach. Sollte sie jetzt antworten? Oder ignorieren und das Mädchen weiterhin doof finden? Nein, das käm blöd, rief sie sich in den Sinn.

Sie hatte irgendwas seltsames an sich. Sie kam Lily so künstlich vor.

Noch bevor Lily den Mund aufmachen konnte, sprach das Mädchen wieder.

"Mein Name ist Em...!", doch weiter kam sie nicht. Jemand machte die Wagontür auf.

"Süße Waren, will jemand süße Waren? Okay, anscheinend nicht, dann geh ich weiter.", eine Frau mit einem Wagen voller Süßigkeiten hatte die Unterhaltung gestoppt.

Die Asiatin sprang auf, nahm sich zwei Galleonen aus der linke Hosentasche und rannte der dicken Verkäuferin hinterher. Einen Moment später kam sie mit einer Hand voll bunten Bonbons wieder.

"Ah lecker, wie schön das du welche geholt hast!", sagte das Mädchen, welches eben noch mit Lily gesprochen hatte.

"Wer hat euch gesagt das ich euch was abgebe?", erwiderte die Asiatin trotzig.

Die Zwillinge schauten verdattert.

Wieder fing die Asiatin an zu lachen. "Scherz, war nur ´n Scherz."

Die zwei lächelten und nahmen sich jeder einen.

"Willste auch einen?", fragte die Asiatin plötzlich Lily. Lily zögerte, doch dann nickte sie und nahm sich einen grünen.

Lily steckte ihn in den Mund.

"Und?Was hast du?", fragte nun die andere Zwillingsschwester.

Lily zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, dann antwortete sie angewidert:"Es schmeckt nach Hundefutter!", Sie schaute die anderen verwirrt an."Was zum Teufel ist das?"

"Berrty Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtung. Und wirklich jede Geschmacksrichtung. Und zu unserer Unterhaltung von eben, mein Name ist Emba Koczy!"

"Lane Ling.", sagte die Asiatin. "Neben mir das is Pia Koczy!"

Irgendwie fand Lily die Mädchen symphatisch.

"Lily Evans. Das ist mein Name. Meine...!" Wieder wurde die Unterhaltung unterbrochen.

"Beim Barte des Melin, ich habe Tuna Hellbender!", sagte Lane.

"Was? Wie cool! Genau die fehlt mir noch in meiner Schokofroschkartensammlung!", antwortete Pia.

"Schokofrosch-was?", fragte Lily.

"Ach, du bist Muggelstämmig!", erwiderte Pia

"Mu..?"

"Deine Eltern sind nichtmagisch!"

"Achso...!Jaaa!", Lily ging langsam ein Licht auf. Sie erinnerte sich an Mr. Lupin. Er hatte das Wort auch gebraucht. "Sind eure Eltern alle Hexen?"

"Meine Eltern sind beide Squib!", Lane bemerkte den fragenden Blick von Lily,"Wenn Hexen Kinder bekommen und die nicht zaubern können, nennt man sie Squib.Also...die Kinder...Okay?"

Lily nickte.

"Unsere Eltern sind Hexen wie du und ich!", sagte Emba. "Auch Hexen."

Wieder ging die Wagontür auf.

"Hey Evans, uns war langweilig, da haben wir uns gefragt, ob du...ob du mit uns Karten spielen willst.", an der Tür stand James Potter, zusammen mit Sirius Black und Remus Lupin. Wieder fuhr sich Potter mit der Hand durch seine Haare.

"Oh", was sollte sie jetzt bloß sagen,"Also eigentlich..."

"Schon gut, schon gut! Wir wollen nicht weiter stören!", sagte Black rasch und zog die Wagontür zu.

Doch Pia erhob sich und machte sie wieder auf."Sehr unhöflich von euch hier aufzukreuzen und dann, ohne euch vorzustellen, wieder zu gehen."

Die drei Jungs schauten verwirrt.

Black fasste sich schnell zusammen:"Mein Name ist Sirius Black, hier neben mir ist Remus Lupin und auf der anderen Seite ist James Potter! Und wer bist du, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Pia Koczy, meine Zwillingsschwester Emba Koczy und...!"

"Lane, ich heiße Lane Ling, Black!", ihre Augen funklelten gradezu wenn sie ihn ansah.

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, nickte dann aber langsam.

"Okay, wir gehn jetzt!", dann ging er total lässig und cool den Gang runter, bis man ihn nicht mehr sah. Lupin verabschiedete sich gar nicht und lief Black hinterher.

"Also, tschüss dann Evans, bis zum nächsten mal!", sagte Potter und folgte den beiden, ebenso cool wie Black.

Lane ließ sich auf ihren Platz sinken."Oh, Black ist so Süüüüüß!", sagte sie ganz verträumt.

"Stimmt, er war toll.", fügte Pia hinzu.

"Ja Black is schon ne Nummer, aber nichts für mich! Dieser Remus Lupin, den find ich nett.", sagte Emba.

"Der hat doch gar nichts gesagt!", erwiderte Pia verwundert. "Ansonsten biste immer so auf die wilden spezialisiert!"

"Fandest du keinen gut von den dreien?", fragte Lane Lily, während Pia und Emba weiter diskutierten.

"Nee, nicht wirklich. Black ist zwar cool und so und Lupin nervt auch nicht, aber sonst so...!", überlegte Lily vor sich hin.

"Und Potter?"

Lily seufzte, zögerte und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Na, wenn das so ist..."

OooO

Es war schon spät am Abend als die vier Mädchen das Schloss Hogwarts erblickten. Man sah die Lichter die aus den Fensterspalten entkamen und sich mit dem Halbmond vermischten.

Sie zogen sich ihre Umhänge an und die Hüte auf. Pia und Emba waren nun nicht mehr zu unterscheiden.

Sie nahmen ihre Koffer und Tiere und stiegen im Gedrängel aus dem Zug.

Auf dem Bahnsteig war ziemlich was los. Sie hörten immer wieder eine dunkle Stimme, die laut über den Bahnsteig rufte: "Alle Erstklässler hier rüber zu mir, wir fahren mit den Booten!"

* * *

hat es euch gefallen? oder was dran auszusetzen? Dann schreibt mir! Sonst weiß ich nich mehr weiter...XD warm shadow  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ein wenig hat auch meine Schwester geschrieben, weil ich nicht weiter wusste.Danke Eileen!!

Disaclaimer: ihr wisst ja...J.K.R...aber eines Tages...8D

* * *

Der erste Schultag

Die Fahrt über den See verlief recht ruhig. Ab und zu hörte Lily etwas flüstern, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es nur die rauschenden Äste im Winde waren.

Sie saß zusammen mit ihren neuen Freundinnen in einem Boot. Das Rudern war ziemlich anstrengend, aber ansonstsen hatten sie viel Spaß. Emba alberte die ganze Zeit rum über all möglichen Scheiß was grade sehenswert war.

Dann endlich waren sie da. Die vier Mädchen legten ihr Boot am Ufer an und dort erwartete sie eine kleine mollige Frau.

"Guten Abend Erstklässler, mein Name ist Proffesor Shipley, Hauslehrerin von Rawenclaw! Stellt euch in zwei Reihen auf und folgt mir."

Mit zügigen Schritten ging sie voran. Die kleinen Erstklässler kamen kaum hinterher, selbst Professor Morris konnte schlecht folgen. Er war der Mann, der mit den Kleinen zusammen über den See gefahren ist.

Sie gingen durch die riesige Tür ins Schloss hinein. Lily hatte nicht mal Zeit sich umzusehen, so sehr musste sie sich darauf konzentrieren mit Professor Shipley schritt zu halten.

Die Erstklässler gingen wieder durch eine große Tür. Lily erstarrte. Das Schloss war schon beeindruckend genug, aber was sie in der Halle sah, raubte ihr den Atem. In der großen Halle waren fünf lange Tafeln aufgebaut. An vier saßen Schüler - viele Schüler. Alle starrten die Erstklässler an.

Am fünften Tisch saßen die Lehrer. Alles merkwürdige Gestalten, wie Lily fand. Manche waren gerade mal so groß wie sie selbst, manche mussten ihre dreifache Größe haben, sie waren alle komisch gekleidet, und einer hatte einen so langen Bart, dass Lily sich fragte, wie er damit essen konnte.

Die Halle war sehr festlich geschmückt. in der Luft schwebten sogar Kerzen.

Aber das erstaunlichste war die Decke. Ganaugenommen gab es keine Decke. Man sah den dunklen Sternenhimmel.

Als die Erstklässler Professer Shipley zu dem Tisch der Lehrer folgten, hörte Lily wie ein rothaariger Junge zu seinem Freund sagte. "Die Decke der großen Halle ist schon seit Jahr hunderten verhext."

Professor Shipley machte,"Schhhh", und dann begann der Hut, der vorne auf dem Stuhl lag, an zu singen. Die Erstklässler erschracken. Lily merkte sich nicht mal die Hälfte des Liedes. Er sang etwas von den vier Häusern Griffendore, Hufflepuff, Rawenclaw und Slitherin. Etwas von Zusammenhalt und Reinblütern. Dann endete das Lied. Der Hut schlaffte wieder in sich zusammen.

"Kommt näher, kommt näher, man will euch doch anschauen.", sagte ein ziemlich alter Mann der in der mitte des Lehrertisches saß. "Professor Shipley wird nun eure Namen aufrufen und ihr werdet euch dann bitte auf den Stuhl hier vorn hinsetzen und den Hut aufsetzen. Er wird euch den jeweiligen Häusern zuweisen. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit."

"Ich fange an. Anthony, Alisprings,...!", Die Schüler deren Name aufgerufen wurde traten nach vorne. Alle wurden vom Hut nach Rawenclaw geschickt.

Dann endlich wurde Lilys Name aufgerufen.

Sie setze sich auf den Stuhl und legte den Hut auf den Kopf.

Der Hut überlegte. Er nuschelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin und dann rief er laut in den Saal: "Grrriffendore!"

Der Tisch rechts klatschte Beifall und Lily setze sich ans Ende neben einen älteren Schüler. Gespannt wartete sie, in welches Haus wohl ihre Freundinnen kommen würden.

Zum Glück kamen alle drei mädchen nach griffendore dafür aber auch ihre männlichen bekanntschaften.

Automatisch drehte sie sich um, zum Slitherintisch. Da saß ein Junge namens Malfoy, wenn Lily sich recht erinnerte. Er hatte was bösartiges an sich und er war geradezu unheimlich. Er fing Lilys Blick auf. Zuerst guckte er widerlich, dann ging ein hämisches Grinsen über seinen Mund.

Lily drehte sich erschrocken um. Was war das für n Typ und wieso hatte sie Angst vor ihm? Sie war doch sonst auch nicht so schnell einzuschüchtern.

"Was ist los? Du siehst verängstigt aus.", Emba hatte sich ihr zugewandt.

"Ach..., es ist... es ist nichts. Ich war gerade in Gedanken."

Auch Potter guckte sie komisch an. Hatte er das Ganze etwa mitbekommen?

Der Mann am Lehrertisch erhob sich erneut, und begann wieder zu reden:" So, guten Abend nochmal an alle. An die neuen, mein Name ist Professor Dippet. Ich bin der Schulleiter von Hogwarts und euer Freund in guten und in schlechten Zeiten", die Schüler schauten erstaunt," So vorab noch ein paar Regeln. Der verbotene Wald ist logischer Weise verboten. Für jeden Schüler. Ab diesem Schuljahr wird die Abteilung für schwarze Magie geschlossen, da einige Unannehmlichkeiten aufgetreten sind, wer jedoch wegen Hausaufgaben oder sonstigem, das mit dem Unterricht zutun hat, da rein muss, der melde sich bitte bei Madame Pince, sie wird dann Durchgang gewähren. Die Qudditchspiele finden statt am...", Potter und Black, die grad noch rumgealbert hatten, hörten jetzt gespannt auf.

Lily jedoch intressierte das eher weniger. Sie hatte in dem Buch, _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_, über das berühmt, berüchtigte Spiel Quidditch gelesen, doch es war genauso unsinnig wie jedes andere Ballspiel, ob in der Muggel- oder Zaubererwelt. Okay, Lily musste zugeben dass sie ziemlich unsportlich war, deswegen also der kleine Hass gegen die vielen Sportarten.

Professor Dippet wünschte ihnen zuletzt eine gute Nacht, und dann wurden alle Schüler von ihren Vertrauensschülern in die jeweiligen Aufenthaltsräume bebracht.

Ein letzes Mal sah Lily noch Malfoy, hinterher taumelnd ein Junge mit pechschwarzen, fettigen Haaren.

Müde suchte sie sich einen Schlafraum zusammen mit Lane, Emba und Pia und einem Mädchen namens Nadine aus, das sich gut mit Pia vertand.

Lily machte sich noch fertig, dann schmiss sie sich auf ihr Himmelbett und schlief ein.

OooO

Ein Wecker klingelte. gemütlich sreckte Lily sich. Sie war sich eigentlich sicher die erste zu sein, da sie ihren Wecker doch so früh gestellt hatte, aber die andern vier waren schon lange fertig. Alle saßen sie angezogen auf ihren Betten und wussten nicht was sie tun sollten.

"Wa...!?", Lily war verwundert.

"Keine Sorge Lily, de hast noch genuch Zeit, nur wir konntens nich mehr aushalten, da ham wir uns schan früher fertich g´macht.", sagte Nadine.

"Hmm, ja gut. Wartet ihr noch?"

"Mhmmm!", gab Emba von sich.

Lily deutete das als "Ja".

OooO

Eine Halbe Stunde später gingen sie runter in die große Halle, wo sie sich an den Griffendoretisch setzten. Lily war so verpeilt, das sie sich glatt an den Rawenclawtisch setzen wollte, bevor Pia sie zum richtigen Tisch lotsen konnte.

Peinlich berührt plumpste Lily auf den Platz neben Lane.

Zum Frühstück gabs bei Lily Spiegelei mit Schinken auf Brot und dazu einen frischgepressten Orangensaft. ( _Anmerkung vom Autor: sabber, man wie lecker!!!_)

Nach dem ausgiebigen Frühstück machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei einem gewissen Professor Dumbledore.

Sie setzen sich an die Bank in der dritten Reihe, als alle eingetroffen waren, insbesondere der schwarzhaarige Junge zusammen mit Malfoy, war absolute Stille. Niemand sagte was, niemand machte was.

Dann ertönte eine ruhige, dröhnende Stimme:" Es fehlen vier Schüler, weiß jemand wo sie..."

Die Tür sprang auf. Da standen vier Schüler. Lupin, Black, Potter und noch so einer.

"Entschuldigung Professor, wir haben uns verlaufen.", sagte Lupin mit einer ernsthaften Stimme.

"Was sind das aber auch für Treppen!", fügte Black hinzu.

Potter bratete ihm eine über. "Sei mal ´n bisschen freundlicher, du Trottel."

Black schaute ihn böse an.

"Nun setzt euch erstmal. Eure Entschuldigung werde ich mir nach der Stunde erstmal anhören. Schaut, vorne ist noch eine Bank frei.", antwortete Dumbledore heiter. "Nun, ich denke, damit wir uns alle kennenlernen, sagte jeder jetzt nach der Reihe seinen Namen und in welches Haus er geht.

Black rollte dramatisch mit den Augen.

Dann fing der erste an.

* * *

Und? Ich hoffe ich habe alle Erwartungen erfüllt. Danke fürs Lesen!!!!!!! . 


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Leutz, das vierte Kapital! Hat ein bisschen lang gedauert, I know!_

**Disclaimer:**_ Nix gehört mir außer die Idee der Geschichte _**°.°**

_Die Überschrift is ein wenig blöd aber mir ist einfach keine eingefallen_

**Und danke für all eure lieben reviews!!!!! Danke, danke, danke, danke,...**

* * *

**Alltägliches **

Ein Mädchen mit Zöpfen machte den Anfang. Sie schien Lily ziemlich unsicher, vielleicht weil alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Sie sagte leise ihren Namen, als ob sie beabsichtigt hätte, dass niemand sie verstand und dass sie aus Slytherin ist. Das passte gar nicht zu ihr, fand Lily.

Weiter ging es mit Curby, Alzacka und dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen namens Severus Snape. Dann war Malfoy dran. Es schien, als ob ihn alles hier total nerven würde.

Er schaute böse zu Professor Dumbledore, dann fing er an zu reden: " Mein Name ist Malfoy und ich bin in Slytherin."

Ein Junge in der Reihe hinter Lily drehte sich zu seinem Freund: "Der ist sitzen geblieben, hab ich gehört. Sein Vater hat einen riesigen Aufstand gemacht. Die Malfoys sind Reinblüter, also bleib dem lieber fern, sonst gibt´s Ärger."

Reinblüter. Davon hatte Lily schon gehört. Sie halten sich für Könige und verabscheuen Muggelstämmige, solche wie Lily.

Lily starrte Malfoy an. Reinblüter gab es also auch in ihrer Klasse. Hoffentlich würde sie nicht allzu viel mit ihm zutun haben.

Malfoy´s Blick fiel auf Lily, die ihm direkt in die Augen sah. Er runzelte die Stirn, schaute dann wieder böse.

Lily wandte sich ab.

"Einfach ignorieren! Du hast keine Angst. Vor so einem doch nicht.", sagte Lily zu sich. Doch ihre Stimme hörte sich einfach zu wackelig an, sodass ihr niemand das abkaufen würde.

Sie wurde unsanft angestoßen. "Lily! Du bist dran!", flüsterte Pia.

"Oh, ja... ich heiß Lily Evans. Ich bin aus Gryffindor.", sagte Lily verwirrt.

Nachdem die Vorstellungsrunde mit Peter Pettigrew geendet hatte, begann der richtige Unterricht.

"Wir fangen mit etwas Einfachem an. Holt eure Bücher raus. Seite 74, bitte.", sagte Professor Dumbledore.

Die Erstklässler wühlten aufgeregt in ihren Taschen.

OooO

Nach der Stunde ging es direkt weiter mit Zaubertränke, bei Professor Slughorn.

Lily fand es ziemlich interessant, die verschiedenen Zutaten rauszusuchen und auf das Ergebnis des Trankes zu warten. Dieser Eifer machte sich bezahlt. Lily war die zweitbeste, die den Trank so weit es ging, hinbekommen hatte.

"Für den Anfang nicht schlecht. Muss man sagen, muss man sagen.", flötete Slughorn, als er in Lilys Kessel sah." Aus dir könnte was werden. Üb fleißig, mein Kind!"

"Ja, Sir.", erwiderte Lily.

Es klingelte. Die fünf packten ihre Schultasche und machten sich auf den Weg in die nächste Stunde.

"Was ham wa jetz?", fragte Nadine.

"Wir haben Geheime Hiroglyphen, Lily, Emba und Lane haben, glaub ich, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, oder?!", sagte Pia.

"Ja, bin gespannt, was das ist!", antwortete Emba.

"Hört man doch im Namen, du Troll.", sagte Lane genervt.

"Hey, nenn mich nicht noch einmal Troll, sonst erlebst du was!"

Lane zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich um und ging zum Wald voraus.

"Oh, oh! Ein Tag hier und schon fliegen die Fetzen. Bin echt gespannt was aus euch wird!"

Vor ihnen standen Black und Potter. Beide hatten ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Hi, Evans! Was hast du jetzt?"

"Dich."

"Guter Scherz! Aber das meine ich nicht. Was für Unterricht!"

"Pflege magischer Geschöpfe!", antwortete Emba.

"Achso, okay, wir ab jetzt auch! Stimmts Sirius?!" Potter grinste.

"Also eigentlich haben wir uns für Muggelkunde eingetra-!"

"Wir müssen los. Komm Evans und ihr anderen!", unterbrach Potter den verdatterten Sirius.

Als sie am Waldrand ankamen, wartete Lane auf sie. Stumm setzte Emba sich neben sie und dann kam auch schon die Lehrerin.

"Guten Morgen Kinder, mein Name ist Professor Raue-Pritsche. Unser Thema sind erstmal Glatisanten! Weiß jemand, was ein Glatisant ist?", Professor Raue- Pritsche schaute in die Runde. Doch niemand meldete sich.

"Okay, dachte ich mir. Das Glatisat besitzt den Kopf einer Schlange und einem Körper wie ein Leopard mit dem Hinterteil eines Löwen und Beinen und Hufen eines Hirsch. Aus seinem Inneren kommt ein tosender Lärm, ein Bellen wie von 30 Hunden-Du da, lass den Hexenmist!-also von 30 Hunden in voller Hetze. Wenn das Glatisant seine gewaltigen Durst an einer Wasserstelle, normalerweise einem kühlen See oder Brunnen, stillt, dürfte das die einzige Gelegenheit sein ihn zu treffen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, "Ich habe mich also auf den Weg gemacht und tagelang gesucht, bis ich eines gefunden habe und ich habe ihn mitgebracht. Na los, kommt mit."

Lily stand mit den anderen auf, sie war sehr gespannt, wie das Fabeltier sein würde.

Sie gingen zum großen See, wo sie mit den Booten drauf geschwommen waren und dort stand das Glatisant, in seiner ganzen Größe. Es war an einem festen Stamm gekettet.

Es machte Lily ein wenig Angst, aber das würde sie nie zugeben.,, _Schwäche zeigen, das bringt nichts", _hatte Lils Vater immer gesagt. Und sie hielt sich dran.

Professor Raue- Pritsche erzählte noch ein wenig über den Mythos des Glatisanten und dann klingelte es.

Danach ging es weiter mit Geschichte der Zauberei und Verwandlung dann war Schluss und Lily hatte frei.

So ging das den Rest der Woche weiter. Lily war die Beste in Zaubertränke, zusammen mit Snape, dem Freund von Malfoy. Lily hatte Mitleid mit ihm, Snape war nicht grade beliebt. Er hatte kaum Freunde. Überhaupt in allen Fächern ging es bergauf.

Am Samstag hatte sie dann kaum zutun. Sie saß in einem Sessel am Kamin und las in einem Buch.

Jemand tippte sie an. Lily drehte sich um.

"Hey Evans, kannst du mir in Zaubertränke etwas helfen? Ich krieg das nicht hin!", sagte Black mit verzweifelter Stimme.

"Hmm, ja kann ich machen. Hast du deine Sachen?"

"Hohl ich!"

Lily wartete kurz, dann kam er wieder runter.

"Wo gehen wir denn hin?", fragte er.

"Professor Slughorn hat den guten Schülern das Passwort für die Kerker gesagt, damit sie üben können. Hoffen wir das der Raum nicht besetzt ist.", murmelte sie.

Er war nicht besetzt.

Sie setzten sich zusammen. Ein wenig eng, fand Lily, aber da hatte sie irgendwie nichts gegen.

Sie übten über zwei Stunden, zwischendurch lächelte Black sie süß an.

Er ist schon nett, dachte Lily in sich hinein, als sie sich abends verabschiedeten. Und er sah unheimlich gut aus. Zu gut, um ihn zu vergessen.

Sie schmunzelte.

Am Abend redete sie ein wenig mit Emba.

"Sirius Black? Na ja, nicht so mein Geschmack. Aber meistens ist das ja eh nur Schwärmerei für einen Jungen. Und in unserem Alter ist das mit dem Zusammen sein mit einem Jungen eh komisch. Nur ein bisschen Händchen halten, aber alles andere existiert nicht. Küssen? Peinlich! So ist das nunmal mit elf Jahren.", sagte Emba.

Lily runzelte die Stirn. Hörte sich ziemlich kompliziert an. Und erwachsen. Wär doch bloß Petunja da.

Die Zimmertür ging auf. Aber das intressierte Lily nicht. Mit Gedanken war sie immer noch bei Black, während sie Theo die Federn streichelte. Ja, sie mochte Black wirklich gerne.

* * *

_**Und, gut gelungen?? Wenn ja, wenn nicht, dann schreibt mir Ladys ´n Gentlemen!XD**_

Eure _warm shadow_

* * *

**_  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey,  
**

**Dadurch, dass ich jetzt den siebten Band von Harry Potter gelesen hab, war alles ziemlich...aufklärend(!?). Es wurde die echte Geschichte von Lilys Schuljahren bekanntgegeben...aber was solls, es ist halt eine FanFiction.  
Es hat diesmal wirklich lange gedauert (dadurch, dass mein Computer im ****arsch**** war). Tut mir wirklich leid, aber jetzt ist es ja da!!!  
**

**5.Kapitel **

**Die Einladung  
**

Am späten Abend dann, als alle in ihren Betten lagen fragte Lily das was Sirius sie selbst gefragt hatte. Keiner antwortete, bis Nadine zurück fragte:"Was hälst du denn davon?"

"Ich finde es...", auch Lily zögerte. "Äh, es ist unerlaubt und ich will mir kein Ärger einfangen. Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir nicht hingehen, wir schreiben schließlich auch bald einen Aufsatz in Zaubertränke."

"Das dürfte für dich ja wohl kein Problem sein.", sagte Lane zickig.

"Na hör mal, immer rumzuzicken ist nicht grade das, was wir brauchen.", erwiderte Pia.

Lane stand schnaubend auf und ging aus dem Schlafsaal raus.

"Was ist los mit ihr?", fragte Lily.

"Ihre Eltern lassen sich scheiden, da geht es ihr wohl nicht so gut.", murmelte Emba.

OooO

Am nächsten Tag beratschlagten sich die Rumtreiber während der Zauberkunststunde darüber, was nun aus ihrem Hogsmeadebesuch werden würde. Lily hatte Sirius am Tag davor beim Abendessen gebeichtet, dass sie lieber nicht mitkommen wollte.

_Die Mädchen trauen sich nicht, mit ins Dorf zu kommen. Haben Angst, rausgeschmissen zu werden... _stand auf dem Stück Pergament, das über Remus Lupins Pult hinweg von Sirius zu James wanderte.

_Ist mir egal. Ich wäre eh nicht mit euch zwei Turteltauben mitgekommen! _war James' bissige, schnell darunter gekritzelte Antwort.

Doch diese Nachricht erreichte den Empfänger nie, denn dummerweise hatte Professor Flitwick etwas gegen im Klassenraum herumwandernde Pergamentbögen, auf denen keine Zauberkunstformeln standen.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, ich verbiete mir diese Pergamentverschwendung! Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Sie sollten sich lieber um ihre Federn kümmern. Bisher hat es nur Mr. Lupin geschafft, sie zum schweben zu bringen! Ich hätte wirklich mehr von ihnen erwartet!", verkündete der kleine Professor.

In Verwandlung ging es dann weiter einen Quaffell in einen Klatscher zu verwandeln, was bedeutete, dass jeder einen Klatscher mindestens zweimal um die Ohren geflogen bekam. Professor McGonagall gab ihnen einen einfußlangen Aufsatz zu diesem Thema auf und dann wurden sie zum Mittagessen entlassen.

Lily hatte so großen Hunger das sie gleich zum großen Tisch rannte und sich ihren Teller auflud. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen auch ihre Freundinnen dazu.

"Du hättest ruhig auf uns warten können!", sagte Nadine.

Lily kaute ruhig zuende, schluckte und sagte dann:" Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin fast gestorben vor Hunger. Und was sagt ihr nun zu der Idee von den Jungs? Meine Meinung steht jedenfalls fest."

"Oh, ich weiß nicht. Hört sich gut an.Eigentlich...", überlegte Nadine, während Emba nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Lane und ich kommen mit, wir haben das gerade schon in Zauberkunst abgesprochen. Gleich werden wir es ihnen sagen", sagte Pia.

"Kommt doch auch mit! Bitte!", fügte Lane hinzu.

"Ich will Lily aber nicht alleine lassen", murmelte Emba.

"Mir macht das nichts aus."

"Mir aber."

"Ach komm. Geh mit wenn du willst. Ich komm gut alleine klar."

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

Diesmal war es nicht Emba, die sprach. Sirius kam mit frechem Grinsen auf sie zu.

"Nein, Scherz beiseite. Wer kommt nun mit?"

Pia, Nadine und Lane nickten mit dem Kopf. Auch Emba, obwohl sie erst zögernd zu Lily rüberschaute.

"Gut, dann wär das abgemacht. Wir sehen uns dann am Samstag im Gemeinschaftsraum, ja? Bis dann!", sagte er und ging weg.

OooO

Am Samstag stiegen die vier Mädchen schon früh aus den Betten. Sie machte sich fertig und gingen dann runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily wollte lieber ausschlafen.

Als sie aufwachte, musste es schon Mittag sein. Sie zog sich an, ging runter in die große Halle und aß Nudeln mit Soße.

"Hey, Evans. Ich hab eine Nachricht für dich von Professor Slughorn. Er sagte was von Kaffee und Kuchen, ich muss auch kommen.", Severus Snape stand auf der anderen Seite des Tisches.

"Oh...Danke Snape", antwortete Lily verlegen.

"Wo sind deine Freundinnen?", fragte er neugierig.

"Ähm..", daruf hatte Lily keine gute Antwort parat. "Ich weiß es nicht?!"

"Ist ja auch egal. Man sieht sich, Evans", sagte Snape und ging.

Lily schaute ihm noch eine Weile nach, bevor sie das Stück Pergament auseinander rollte. Es war mit einem violetten Band zugeschnürt.

_Liebe Lily,_

_Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden mir heute um 4 Uhr zum Tee in meinem Büro Gesellschhaft leisten. _

_Mit freundlichen Güßen _

_H.E.F. Slughorn._

_P.S.: Ihr Aufsatz zum Thema "Heilende Tränke" war malwieder unvergleichlich._

OooO

Lily vertrieb sich die Zeit mit Hausaufgaben und Lernen bis es zehn vor vier war.

Sie zog ihren Umhang an und machte sich auf zum Büro von Professor Slughorn. Sie kletterte aus der Tür vom Gemeinschaftsraum und erwischte grade noch eine Treppe die in das richtige Stockwerk führte. Als Lily angekommen war, klopfte sie zaghaft an die Tür. Ein Fusstrippeln ertönte und ein rundliches Gesicht ragte aus der halb geöffneten Tür.

"Lily, was für eine Freude. Komm doch rein", sagte Professor Slughorn.

"Guten Tag, Professor", erwiderte Lily höflich. Sie blickte um sich. Anscheinend war sie die einzigste, die eine Einladung bekommen hatte. Ihr war ziemlich unbehaglich zumute.

"Setz dich doch bitte", er wies ihr mit der hand auf ein Sofa.

"Ähm...danke. Kommen auch noch andere?", erwiderte Lily hoffnungsvoll.

"Oh Nein, du bist die einzige die heute eingeladen ist. Ich nehme mir die Schüler am liebsten einzeln vor." antwortete Professor Slughorn fröhlich. "Tee?"

Lily schluckte. "Oh, nei- ja gerne, Sir!", antwortete sie rasch auf Slughorns Blick hin. "Aber Snape sagte, er wäre auch eingeladen. Warum ist er nicht hier, Sir?"

"Er war kurz vor ihnen da. Ziemlich wortkarg, will ich meinen. So, und nun zu dir!" antwortete Professor Slughorn. Die Vorfreude stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

* * *

**Das wärs dann auch, aber das nächste Kapitel ist in Arbeit. Vielen Dak fürs Lesen...**

**Und: Ihr dürft mir auch schreiben!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Jetzt ist das neunte Kapitel da(Wie ihr sehen könnt)...__Ist ganz schön schnell fertig geworden, mit der Unterstützung meiner Beta-Leserin...thx_**  
**

* * *

**6.Kapitel**

**Das Geheimnis **

Seufzend sah Lily sich in dem Büro ihres Zaubertränkelehrers um. Zwei Stunden lang hatten sie nun schon über Lilys Zukunftspläne und ihr unglaubliches Talent für das Fach Zaubertränke gesprochen. Lilys Konzentration ließ allmählich nach und sie begann sich umzuschauen. Ihr Blick glitt über Flaschen, in denen verschiedene Flüssigkeiten lagerten. Eine von ihnen beinhaltete eine klare, durchsichtige Flüssigkeit, die Lily mit gleich als Veritaserum erkannte. In einer anderen entdeckte sie einen bläulichen Trank, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Als Professor Slughorn ihren Blick bemerkte, lächelte er.

„Meine Liebe, das dort ist ein ganz besonders feiner Trank, wie Sie sicher sofort bemerkt haben. Er kann ihre Knochen wieder zum wachsen bringen. Man nennt ihn gemeinhin Skele-wachs. Unsere liebe Schulkrankenschwester braucht immer einen beachtlichen Vorrat davon. So unvorsichtig wie einige Schüler an dieser Schule sind. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie viele Quidditchverletzungen sie bereits heilen musste, die Ärmste."

Doch Lily hörte gar nicht mehr wirklich auf das belanglose Geschwafel des Professors. Sie hatte in einer der dunklen Ecken seines Büros einen brodelnden Kessel entdeckt. Lilys Neugier war sofort geweckt.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor, aber was ist denn in dem Kessel dort?"

„Das, meine Liebe, ist… eine Art Beruhigungstrank. Damit könnten Sie sogar Wölfe ruhig stellen.", antwortete Slughorn ihr lächelnd.

Lily sah aus dem Fenster. Es wurde bereits dunkel. Sie seufzte und fragte sich, wann Professor Slughorn sie wohl gehen lassen würde. Severus Snape hatte er viel schneller wieder gehen lassen. Plötzlich sah sie zwei Gestalten aus dem Schlosstor treten. Die eine war klein und untersetzt, fast ein wenig mager, die größere eher korpulent und mit Sicherheit eine Frau.

Je genauer Lily hinsah, desto sicherer war sie sich zudem, dass es sich bei der Frau um Madame Pomfrey handeln musste. Aber wer war der Schüler neben ihr? Und warum waren die beiden nach Einbruch der Dämmerung noch auf den Ländereien? Das musste sie unbedingt herausfinden. Kurzerhand erhob sie sich aus ihrem Ohrensessel, den Slughorn ihr vor viel zu langer Zeit angeboten hatte, murmelte einen Abschiedsgruß und rannte aus dem Büro. Sie rannte die vielen Treppen hinab, vorbei an Peeves, dem ewig nervenden Poltergeist und am blutigen Baron, dem Hausgeist von Slytherin. Als sie in der Eingangshalle angekommen war, stürzte sie auf das Portal zu. Wo waren die beiden hin? Es sah Madame Pomfrey so gar nicht ähnlich, mit kranken Schülern Mondscheinspatziergänge zu machen. Normalerweise bestand sie auf strenge Bettruhe.

Sie öffnete die Tür und blickte direkt in das Gesicht der Krankenschwester. Sie schaute streng und zugleich überrascht, eine junge Schülerin abends draußen zu sehen.

"Guten Abend Mam´. Wer...wer war der Schüler grade neben ihnen?", fragte Lily.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das interessieren sollte", antwortete Madame Pomfrey schroff, "Sie können ruhig in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, dem Schüler geht es gut."

Lily war sich nicht so sicher. Sie hörte den besorgten Unterton der Krankenschwester und begann sich ein bisschen Sorgen zu machen. Sie musste es selber herausfinden. "Ähm...Okay, ich muss nur noch schnell was erledigen. Schönen Abend noch."

"Guten Abend!"

Lily rannte zur peitschenden Weide, doch da war niemand mehr. Sie hockte sich mit einem Stöhnen hin um auszuruhen. Einige Minuten saß sie so da und wartete, dass etwas passierte.

Wamm.

Lily bekam einen Ast der peitschenden Weide von hinten in den Rücken gerammt.

OooO

Lily wachte auf einem schmuddligen, alten Himmelbett auf. Es hing der Geruch von Blut und Verbranntem in der Luft. Sie wollte sich bewegen doch als sie es versuchte durchzuckte sie blitzartig ein betäubender Schmerz.

Vorsichtig drehte sie ihren Kopf zur linken Seite. Neben dem Bett stand ein verruster Schrank. Eine Tür baumelte an den Angeln. An der Wand stand ein eine alte Couch mit Blumenmuster. Darauf lag ein Junge. Lily konnte es nicht glauben. Dieser Junge war niemand anderes als Remus Lupin.

Mit fürchterlich schmerzendem Rücken erhob sich Lily langsam. Als sie dann auf den Beinen war, ließ der Schmerz nach. Sie taumelte zur Couch und hockte sich hin. Vorsichtig rüttelte sie an seinen Schultern, doch Lupin bewegte sich nicht, außer dass er schwer atmete. Lily bemerkte sofort das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Gerade wollte sie aufspringen, um Hilfe zu holen, da kam Madame Pomfrey rein.

"Miss Evans? Was tun sie hier?", fragte sie höchst überrascht.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Mam´, Aber Lupin ist glaub ich verletzt."

"Natürlich ist er das. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wo er sich Nachts rumtreibt. Es ist überall gefährlich. Auch für Werwölfe."

"Sagten Sie Werwölfe? Dann ist Lupin ein Werwolf?"

"Es ist ein Geheimnis, nur die Professoren und ich wissen davon. Und wir möchten das es ein Geheimnis bleibt, haben wir uns verstanden?"

"Ja, klar! Ich werde nichts verraten, Mam´."

Madame Pomfrey zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und beschwor eine Trage hervor. Sie machte einen zweiten Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und Lupin schwebte auf die Trage.

"Miss Evans, Sie kommen auch mit. Ich fürchte, Sie müssen auch kurz untersucht werden. Wer weiß was er ihnen angetan hat."

Sie gingen gemeinsam den Ganag zum Schloss hoch, der Wind zerrte an ihren Umhängen und Lily musste ein paar mal kurz stehen bleiben, wenn die Schmerzen zu groß wurden.

Der Krankenflügel roch nach Desinfektionszaubern und verschiedenen Heilkräutern. Vorsichtig setzte Lily sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett von Lupin. Madame Pomfrey eilte ins Büro und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit verschiedenen Fläschchen wieder. Vorsichtig setzte sie eine Flasche mit glühend rotem Inhalt an Lupins Mund an, ein paar Trö. Sein Bein, Arm und Rücken fingen an zu glühen. Madame Pomfrey murmelte etwas vor sich hin und tippte dann leicht mit dem Zauberstab auf die glühenden Stellen. Sie waren sofort geheilt. Nun ging sie zu Lily rüber. Der Zauberstab tippte Lily leicht an der Schulter an und die Schmerzen im Rücken verschwanden nach und nach.

* * *

_ Ziemlich kurz geraten, wenn ihr mich fragt. Geht aber schnell weiter. _


End file.
